1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile-washing device and more particularly is a device for simultaneously cleaning the back window cab area of a pick-up truck and associated canopy shell/camper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related devices are designed primarily for the cleaning of exterior surfaces of vehicles and are too wide to be inserted into the gap between the parallel surfaces of the pick-up truck cab and a canopy shell/camper mounted thereupon Often this space is less than two inches. The cleaning of this area cannot be reached because the hand and arm will not fit within the narrow gap. Moreover, most pick-up trucks have a high ground clearance, which compounds the need for additional reach. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a cleaning device, which may be inserted upon said facing surfaces to dislodge dirt.
The beneficial advantages are accomplished by the present invention by being adapted to clean the facing surfaces of the rear portion of a pick-up truck cab and closely adjacent canopy shell/camper by:
a) having a handle and applicator mount that is rigid enough to keep its integrity, flexible enough to bear pressure for scrubbing both surfaces to free stubborn dirt and grime, thin enough to fit within a narrow gap and long enough to reach where a hand and arm cannot. Said mount may be a monolithic unit of polyethylene plastic or hinged between the body of the mount and the handle to allow an angle.
b) A lambs wool or synthetic wool sleeve-cover that is not abrasive to paint but is a proven effective cleaning material.
c) Scrubber material bonded to elastic is adapted to be removably emplaced upon said sleeve to treat surfaces long neglected for inaccessibility.
c) Hook and loop fastener at the handle end of said sleeve make it removable for routine laundering.
d) Can be used to clean, wash and dust, and may be used wet or dry.